Mythology island guide
ok you came to the island if you dont know what greek mythology is you should just leave or visit the museum on the left. or if you just want the medallion follow meeeeeeeee! and i dont have pictures of my journeys but will soon. so there i go left pass the woman and the teasing statues. go up the tree till you see the apple. (this is my favorite island so i might get carried away) talk to the satyr (goat man) and then collect some honeyyyyy! yum i want to steal it ;(.LOL. ok anywho you go back to him and the bushes become transparent (how the...wha..huh?????????!!!!!!physics really do fail me in poptropica but this IS greek mythology island i guess?) go on the branch and click the apple. you will make the apple fall and when you get it zeus comes and he is very funny.his hair is AFRO. He is a clown!!! so he leaves a scroll after threatening you. go down and the woman is athena (so be careful with old men and women,you never know if they have a spear)also sorry for the spoiler in my first walkthrough.she talks to you and gives you the power to talk to golden olives 0_o. best power ever!then go left again and jump to the very top....after pushing down some bridges and levers go down to get the rose then go right 3 times and go in apollo's temple and get a flute and go to the flute muse. tell her you want a song and do the annoying memory game and she gves you a song of use for later. so you have a sphinx rose,then go to the same place you got it. to the left there is a door. take out the flute and play the rythm it says on the door and then you go to the minotaur and ask all the questions complete the labyrinth by going to the bones and removing them to make it spell ten and you go out and go to the wall with holes and get the red eyed snake 3 times and go out.you get his ring when you talk to him.2/5.go to the pomegranate trees and pick them. ok go to the museum. HA! you have to learn anyway! ok go to poseidon and get the starfish.now go right past the apollo temple and talk to the guy and clean the graffiti which i might have made *not looking into eyes* so after you delete those great jokes go and talk to the boy and he blesses you by hades which is sort of funny. go in the temple and go dive into dat hole and you come out and talk to the ferry man. (it took me a couple of tries so dont have a nervous breakdown) and first you go in front of the boat to dodge the rock. then you duck away from that lost soul. then jump away from the peter pan crocodile. repeat, got it? wait,dont tell me i honestly dont care. JK JK JK.ok if you made it go to cerberus and sing the song you got from the muse and he falls asleep then pick the whisker. go to charon and you go to the beginning and climp the rope to get up and jump over the hole to get out. after that you go on the tar platform and take a bath in the water and when you are done with that you put poseidon's corresponding item on the altar (i was testing you for common greek sense) and go inside or outside i guess. so you go o the woman aphrodite. she tests you and with the test i cant help so just guess if you havent learned. after that she gives you an amazing mirror. go and dive to the dephts of the ocean under the statue dive down while collecting air buubles to the bottom to a cave but above is a clam. get the pearl when it opens its mouth and et in the cave. evrytime the hydra tries to headbutt you jump and dodge him so he gets karma after all 5 heads are karma fu-ed you click him to get a scale and use the mirror to hit the lightning bolt and get up. go left and talk to athena. do her puzzle and then zeus steals your items (wow i tried so hard to copy his clothes , but i couldnt.) talk to herc and he goes with you. use the mirror to go to the underworld and he pushes the boulder for you to get in and talk to him ,privately. he gives you his crown. equip it. then use the mirror to get to poseidon. herc breaks a part of his temple for you to get in the throne room , privately.then you get the trident after talking to poseidon. 2/2 items on. use the mirror to et to the town and click on the pad lock and herc breaks it he tries to choke medusa's hair and turns to stone. walk past him tou aeoulus and buy 1 wind bag with the drachma and then you fly up. try to land on the platform and parkour up to the temple. after you get to him you use the items and battle him. click in his direction and dodge attacks. after you beat him he surrenders and you must talk to athena to get the medallion.